


My plea

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: The story of planet Bryyo - and its peoples irreversible mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story of the planet Bryyo, retold through a summary of the Bryyo lore. This is my first Metroid fanfic posted here.

“Your planet!”

“My planet!”

“OUR planet!”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peace, prosperity, love. A world that was paradise unrivalled. Fertile land, fertile people. Joyous uproar from the Royal city, Bryyus the first celebrated. A hefty royal line. Gods cherished, land harvested. All was right on Bryyo with her inhabitants.

Primal Magic respected, practiced, perfected, taught. Harmony with nature. Harmony with life. Harmony with self.

Science makes advances and propels the species to new heights, reaching the stars and beyond. New friends from other worlds made, traded with. Goods, technology, culture, wisdom. Luminoth, Ylla, Chozo, more, all who eagerly gave. Bryyonians excitedly shared in return.

The gift of the Chozo given to N’ge, accepted. Also accepted but not heeded was advice – or rather, a warning.

 

“Seek balance between old and new ways”

 

Sfimas and the others did not do this. Hearts who yearned and cried for the suddenly ignored ways of Magic were drowned out by those who applauded the Lords of Science for their advances. Primals began to simmer and burn with a now deep-set hatred as they were publically denounced by their future enemies, their own Bryyonian brethren. The downfall for Bryyo was set.

Little by little, day by day, conflict grew. Science was praised over Magic. Families, friends, all beginning to hate each other over differences not reconciled. Primal Traditions verses New Bryyo. Magic verses Science, Old verses New. A peoples once wholesomely united. Bryyo began to fracture, split.

Soon, diplomacy gave way to brutality, and the fights that were once so distant escalated to such a scale that all-out war took centre stage on Bryyo. Brilliant Scientists who once used their intelligence for exploration turned to heartless destruction. The darkest of arcane Magic was unleashed in return. Bryyonian blood was spilt all across the land mercilessly, both sides never stopping. Mogenars pounded their way through the landscape in search of enemies. Science mutilated and polluted the planet, Magic cursed it into eternal plague.

“Your planet!” Starborne friends cried. “Please stop fighting, can’t you see what you are doing?!” their pleas were helplessly ignored.

But it was too late. Bryyo had become the biggest casualty in the war. Her fertile lands were tarnished with death. The unrivalled paradise was unfit for life where life had recently been. She had stopped rotating, and the air was too smoky to breathe. Her resources were gone, and suddenly life on Bryyo was not so prosperous.

“My planet!” Bryyonians from both sides screamed, surveying their now ever-scarred home. It was a place once known for its wonders, and now it was but a husk floating in space. Only a small part of the once lush planet remained habitual, and those left went there. They bought the fight with them.

The Primal people now easily targeted the Lords of Science, who had run out of fuel for their war machines. Many were killed and victory was assumed. What was left of their enemy fled into places so dark not even a brave warrior would enter. But for the Primals, victory could not be savoured, just as for the Lords of Science, loss could not be dealt with; for the planet they were birthed on was dying.

They gathered together and realised their blind belief in the new ways of Science are what caused this. Realizing their ignorance of the Chozo’s words – creatures who were the epitome of technology AND spirituality – they decided to save their planet using their most powerful asset – their knowledge. The great machines they created to save their home were their final hurrah. With the launching into the sky of the great planetary cleansers, the Lords’ position was revealed, and for saving Bryyo, they were killed. All but one.

A mythical being, the Last Lord fused Magic and Science together like they had been told. Protecting the planet and themselves, they built Mogenars and other fusions to help restore Bryyo. Whilst doing this solo, the Primal Bryyonians descended. With no enemy to fight and no civilisation to turn back to, they hunted and killed each other. Slowly, Magic was lost to even them and they were like animals.

The Last Lord also could not go on forever. A successor was needed to continue the work. With seeming luck, a prophetess of Primal origin was found wandering the wastelands. But she had come to the Lord with a vision, that Bryyo was again going to face turmoil and suffering. A starborne death and a plea. They must save Bryyo.

But it seemed it was not they who were destined to save the planet. Devastatingly, before the vision they were preparing defences for ever came to fruition, the Lord was killed. An accident had revealed them to Primals, now barbaric and animalistic. The prophetess fled with the Last Lord’s knowledge, and she placed it for a saviours eyes to see. She could now only hope as she saw the meteor approaching.

 

“OUR planet!” The Primal prophetess and the Last lord of Science shouted, voices filled with passion and hurt.

“Please…save it.” Their voices now a whisper as they joined the many dead of their race, leaving behind data only a chosen person could decipher.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write about my favourite planet and its people for ages. One day I just hit a state of zen and could do it with Bryyo Cliffside reverberating around my being. That song just makes me want more of this culture and these people fleshed out properly. *sigh*  
> Pray for true peace in space and listen to the message of the Chozo – “Seek balance between ways old and new”. Love technology, love nature. Find balance.


End file.
